


Know Your Place

by Salt Fox (CarpentryandDarkMagic)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Grey Rey, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpentryandDarkMagic/pseuds/Salt%20Fox
Summary: Rey joins Ren for a new start, and realises they need Hux to keep the First Order on their side.





	Know Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Rey uses the Force to take away Hux's negative emotions during sex, thus the dub-con/non-con warning. 
> 
> Also I personally feel that Dark!Rey is kind of a bad take, but I did it for the vine (the vine is my boner).

Ren had been trying his best to conceal his nervous excitement since Rey had taken his hand in the Throne Room on board the _Supremacy_. Of course he’d been hoping for her acceptance. His other desire was something he’d tried to keep locked away in the back of his mind. 

So when Rey had pressed against him and kissed him hungrily, ignoring the obliteration of the Resistance in the background, Kylo had swept her lithe little body up in his arms. He'd been pleasantly surprised to find her wanton and eager. She’d wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned.

Hux’s arrival had jolted them both back to reality, to remember that the _Supremacy_ was collapsing around them. Ren had seen the angry glare of betrayal in Hux’s eyes. 

Hux had been well aware of his determination to turn Rey, and Ren had assumed he’d understood what that meant. He’d also assumed that their...entanglements had been purely physical. He wouldn’t have thought that a few hand-jobs and one angry fuck was enough to light that kind of jealous fire in Hux’s eyes. On the other hand, Ren suspected almost anything was enough to trip the hair-trigger of Hux’s rage. 

~*~

On the shuttle to the _Finalizer_ Rey’s whole insides were trembling. Kylo had confirmed what she’d always feared. Her parents were no one. And they’d left her. She was no one. 

But Kylo was ready to tear open this story to make a place for her. For both of them. 

Luke Skywalker had told her to let the Jedi end, and when she’d seen what he’d done – pushing Ben Solo away from the light – she’d realised that Kylo was right. Snoke’s plan for Kylo Ren was to use the conflict in him between Light and Dark. To leave him balanced on the edge of that blade, allowing him to harness power that had been unknown in the age of the Jedi and the Sith. 

Let old things die. 

The Resistance — the Rebellion. That was an old thing. 

At the same time, Rey could see that her place here, at Kylo’s side, would take some time to become comfortable. Kylo would make the space for her. It was up to Rey to make it hers. 

She could feel the tension between Kylo and the man who must be General Hux. She reached out and investigated that connection, tenuous but powerful. Ren had warned her that Hux would be a complication. 

She looked up at the side of Kylo’s face. If they could make him theirs, he would solidify their strength at the head of the Order, with his armies at their command.

Rey felt that if she could keep Kylo’s conflicted spirit in balance, they could all work together to be something great. 

If they could make him theirs.

Ren brought her back to his chambers and his bloody, sweat-soaked tunic was off over his head the instant the doors closed behind them. Rey darted close to lick her way up his chest and he reached down for her wrapped garment. She was ready to lift her arms to help him pull it off her, but instead he just tore the soiled fabric apart to bare her breasts.

She shrugged free of it and grabbed his face when he leaned down to kiss her. She hopped up into his arms again, enjoying the feeling of him lifting her so easily and his long arms wrapping all the way around her. 

He carried her into his bedroom and tossed her on the bed. She laughed until he hovered over her with one large hand swiping over her breasts and up to her throat. Rey sighed and petted his forearm as he reached his other hand down to stroke her through her pants. She wriggled against him for a few moments. But she wanted more than his hands. 

Rey shoved at Kylo’s pants, enough to have them down around his ass and her hand on his cock. He melted against her with a groan and she smiled. 

“Kylo, tell me about Hux.”

He jerked back and she laughed softly, placing her fingertips against his open mouth. 

“There’s something between you, isn’t there?”

“It doesn’t matter, not now.”

She saw a little flare in his eyes. Rey had thought he would react badly to teasing, and she kept her tone light to draw him out. 

“You don’t think we need him?”

“Why are you saying this now?”

He held himself up with one hand planted next to her face on the bed. 

“You’re trying to make a point.”

She smiled and kissed his lips.

“You plan to keep him in line with force and fear.”

“It’s easy enough, especially now that I have you.”

Kylo kissed her back, slower and deeper. She felt him trying to get her focus back where he wanted it.

“There are other ways,” she whispered against his mouth. “Instead of making him afraid to leave, we could make him want to stay.”

As she spoke, she softened her voice and stroked him encouragingly. 

There was an injured look on his face and she shushed him.

“Don’t be mad. You’re already halfway there and you don’t even realise it.”

“You don’t know Hux. That might work on most men, but he’s –“

“Angry and repressed. It hangs around him like a smell.”

Kylo finally huffed a little laugh.

“But he’s possessive of you," she continued, working her hand smoothly along his cock. "When he saw us together he was jealous. I don’t even think you’d need the Force to see it.”

Kylo was silent, turning the idea over in his mind. In his distraction, Rey was able to slide to the side underneath him and coax him to roll over. She saw him tense up as she pulled her own pants off and straddled him, wriggling her hips to press the tip of his cock inside her. His hands came to her hips, but she didn’t let him guide her. She waited until the bright sting of initial pressure softened and then slowly worked her way down the length of his shaft until he was pressed firm against the deepest part of her. 

She sighed and smiled down at him, seeing the discord in his face. This wasn’t going the way he’d expected. She took both his hands in hers and brought them to skim up her stomach and close over her breasts. When she started to move on top of him achingly slowly, his eyes fluttered closed and she leaned down to kiss him and whisper in his ear.

“So tell me about Hux.”

~*~

The idea had initially been to summon Hux to their suite and then their bed. But his attitude had put Rey off entirely. He was bitter and petty, passive aggressive. He thought he was better than Ren. He was brighter, she thought, he had a cunning that Ren didn’t, and he thought he could use him. He was resentful of her. He seemed to think he’d lost his chance.

It didn’t change the plan exactly, just the implementation. Ren had been more resistant to her next suggestion. He was adamant that Hux would respond better to threats. Rey had just laughed and told him he needed a lesson in subtlety.

Not that this plan was particularly subtle. But Kylo’s reliance on brute force was a weakness. So their next attempt started as a meeting with Kylo that he knew Hux would accept.

“He can’t resist the chance to scold me in private,” Kylo had assured her. 

He’d also told her — in detail — about the outcome of some of his more recent scoldings.

~*~

When Rey entered their suite she found two cups of tea cooling in the sitting room and low voices in the bedroom beyond. Kylo reached out to her through the bond and she got an impression of salty skin and warm breath.

She walked into the bedroom smiling, and saw Kylo holding Hux’s neck in the crook of his arm. His green eyes went wide when he saw Rey, but he was silent as Kylo whispered something in his ear. She watched him struggle briefly as she gave him an appraising look. 

Hux was lean where Kylo was broad and thick, though they were both pale and similar in height. She was amused to see that the hair around his cock was neatly trimmed. That kind of grooming had never occurred to her, and she let her gaze linger over it.

When she approached the side of the bed, his eyes didn’t follow her. Kylo’s did. Even as he was stroking at Hux’s ass his eyes were on her. She stepped in close to kiss him and she could feel him leaning into her. She put her hand on Hux’s chest and felt his heart racing. She felt the surge of his inhalation when Kylo pressed into him. He was still silent except for his breath. 

“Is he keeping you quiet?” 

Hux still didn’t look at her. Kylo swept one hand up into his hair, pulling slightly. Hux swallowed and shook his head. Rey smiled again and drew soothing little circles on his chest.

“Is it me?”

He glanced out of the corner of his eye – they really were lovely eyes, Rey thought – and said nothing. 

_Reaching out_ through her fingertips, Rey meticulously drew a thread of emotion from Hux, discarding fear and anxiety. It was something she’d never done before, but almost instantly he looked about ten years younger. His usually twisted mouth softened and the ridges of expression in his cheeks and forehead went smooth.

She wished Kylo could see him. She tried to show him what she saw – something else she’d never done. She reached across Hux’s shoulder to rest her fingers on Kylo, channeling the sight of them together and Hux’s Force-imposed calm between the three of them. Both men moaned in unison and Rey sighed. Kylo was gaping at her. 

“You know we need you, don’t you, Hux?”

The hand at his chest went to cup his cheek. He was quite handsome when he wasn’t glaring at something or shrieking in anger. This whole time, Kylo had kept almost still, just barely squirming against Hux and gripping his side.

“There are things you can do for us. Things that no one else can. There is a place for you in our new Order.”

She stripped off her loose black top. Finally Hux’s eyes drank her in un-selfconsciously. She took one of his hands in hers, petting him before she placed it on her chest. He smiled placidly and stroked her. 

She hadn’t expected him to be so quiet. Kylo usually complained that he talked too much. She still wondered if Kylo had silenced him somehow and felt a little quaver of annoyance from him at the thought. He was getting impatient, his shoulders tensing, desperate to move. She yielded, sinking to her knees. 

“There are lots of things we can do, too,” she purred before leaning in and taking the head of his cock into her mouth.

She put a hand on the side of Kylo’s hip as he started to thrust, drawing sensations from all three of them and sending them out in waves through her touch. She found that with some effort she could orchestrate their perceptions carefully. 

Hux let her energy wrap around him like a blanket, but Kylo was resistant. This was apparently something altogether new to him. She took advantage of his restraint and guided Hux to his orgasm. She sensed another wave of irritation from Kylo and made sure to keep it from her connection to Hux. 

Standing again she pulled Kylo’s head down over Hux’s shoulder to kiss him and pass some of Hux’s cum into his mouth. He swallowed it without hesitation. Hux gasped between them until she moved to kiss him as well. Both of them had their hands on her.

She squirmed in between them and Kylo pulled out of Hux, eager to reach for her hips, but she turned and pressed her back to him, leaning forward slightly. 

Kylo apparently had no complaints about taking her from behind and she put a hand on Hux’s chest to help keep her steady. He watched with a dreamy expression on his face. Once Kylo was moving inside her, she pushed down on Hux’s shoulder. He went down to his knees and without question, pressed his face between her spread thighs to suckle at her clit and eventually lick at Kylo’s cock as he thrust in and out of her. 

Projecting those sensations through the three of them again sent Kylo over the edge. When she felt Hux lapping at the bit of spend that leaked out of her, she followed, shivering all over and leaving a perfect series of angry red scratches on Hux’s white shoulder.

“There’s room for all of us,” Rey panted, lifting Hux’s chin with one finger. His cheeks and mouth were flushed and wet from her cunt.

“As long as you know your place.”


End file.
